


Out to see Fireworks

by BromocresolGreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fireworks, Illustrations, Moths, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromocresolGreen/pseuds/BromocresolGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't go out summer nights. This is the worst, this is the literal worst. The reactor attracts moths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to see Fireworks

          

  


**Author's Note:**

> Also on [deviant art](http://bromocresolgreen.deviantart.com/art/Out-to-see-Fireworks-552057237) and [tumblr](http://bromocresol0green.tumblr.com/post/126131232073/he-attracts-moths-of-course-he-attracts-moths)


End file.
